


How to ask for Affection

by brianto



Series: Nations keep Diaries... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Diary/Journal, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America on Prussia</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to ask for Affection

Dear Diary,

Gil has a weird way to tell me he wants attention or if he's in the mood to be affectionate. He just comes over where I'm sitting and lays down on the couch, then buries his face in my stomach and cling to me.

You know what though....I love that about him.

-Al


End file.
